When James met Vernon
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: OS de Lily y James siendo preciosos y ya está. Qué más necesitas saber de estos dos (ah, y que es cuando James conoce a Vernon)


**When James met Vernon**

Una cuchilla de afeitar. Sonaba mucho más fácil cuando Lily le explicó lo que era y cómo funcionaba. Ahora que tiene un corte en la mejilla, James está empezando a echar de menos pelear contra un hombre lobo en mitad de la noche. _Au. _Y au otra vez.

_Jo - der._

Suspira exasperado, suspira que le escuchan los vecinos, suspira tanto que se cansa de suspirar. Mira su reflejo en el espejo y con ambas manos se echa agua sobre el flequillo, apartándoselo de la frente. Sin éxito, por supuesto. Si James Potter fuera un muggle habría tenido que morir a un corte de pelo militar o a un flequillo Beatle. Como ninguna de las dos ideas le gusta demasiado (no es que no le gustasen los flequillos de los Beatles porque Dios, pero no es su estilo), su varita se mueve en el aire y todos y cada uno de los cabellos de color negro se levantan hacia el techo como si no existiera la gravedad. Se lava los dientes con uno de los dos cepillos que guardan con cuidado sobre el lavabo: podría no hacerlo, podría volver a mover la varita, pero si hay una costumbre muggle a la que James es adicto es la de colocar pasta en el cepillo y saborearla. Se lo debe todo a Remus. _Y qué no le debo yo a Remus._

Intenta apartar el recuerdo de su amigo durante unos instantes; no puede pasar horas del día echándoles de menos cuando sabe que es mejor no verles. La última vez que estuvo con Sirius se enfrentaron a un par de mortífagos que habían compartido con ellos los años de colegio. Es difícil asimilar todo lo que está pasando, a pesar de que no haya venido de nuevas; el olor de la guerra no se pega a la ropa de repente, es progresivo: nace con lentitud, lo sientes en la piel y luego te explota en la cara. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cómo las cosas pueden cambiar: suena Eleanor Rigby en la radio y ni siquiera la está canturreando.

- ¿James? - Una voz dulce le llama desde la puerta - ¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que haces?

- Si te vas a reír de mí es mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido, Evans.

La llama Evans. La llama Evans porque "Lily " se le seca en la boca. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta la pelirroja viste con un camisón de color verde a juego con sus ojos. Piernas blancas llenas de pecas y brazos al desnudo que acaban en manos que buscan su espalda y le abrazan por detrás. James cierra los ojos y la siente caliente contra él y se da cuenta que de todo lo que tiene miedo a perder, ella está en la cúspide de la pirámide. Se volvería loco, supone. Se mataría a lo mejor. ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo sin Lily? Es egoísta y lo sabe. De hecho es plenamente consciente de que si hiciera esa tontería romántica Sirius le buscaría en el más allá y le daría una patada en el culo bien merecida.

Pero es que es Lily. Y lleva siendo "pero es que es Lily" desde que ella le concediese un sí años atrás y un dulce beso en los labios. Fue "pero es que es Lily" el mismo día que los cuatro merodeadores se reunieron para debatir si "Evans" era digna de conocer su secreto.

"¿Sabes cuántas normas estás incumpliendo, James?"

Claro que lo sabía. Y no sabe contar hasta tanto.

"Todas, Lily. Todas menos una"

La ley de sangre cuando tienes tres hermanos. La de protegerse los unos a los otros en la salud y en la enfermedad. Se lo dijo todo. La capa. El mapa. Los animagos. La llave de la sección prohibida. Las noches de camas vacías. Absolutamente todo. Se desnudó delante de ella, sin secretos, sin mentiras, simplemente James Potter: alumno de séptimo de Gryffindor.

Y Lily asintió de forma adulta. Cien mil preguntas bullían en la cabeza de la adolescente en ese momento pero para James solamente había una pregunta en el aire "¿lo aceptas?".

Para Lily era más bien un _¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo han conseguido?_

"Puedo dejarlo todo Lily. Puedes pedirme que corra en calzoncillos por el Gran Comedor - y lo decía en serio -, puedes pedirme que te deje ir. Lo que sea. Pero si me pides que abandone esto... Yo..."

**No lo haré.**

Ahora ella le besa justo debajo de la oreja. Le acaricia con los rizos y respira en bajito.

- No me iba a reír - pero lo hace. Se ríe cantarina al tiempo que le mira en el reflejo del espejo -. Pero es gracioso que te quieras afeitar cuando no has tenido barba en tu vida.

- ¡Uy que no! ¿No has visto este pelo de aquí? - Señala la perilla - Claro, claro, ya sé que no soy Sirius Black pero como él estaba cogido tuviste que quedarte conmigo.

- Eres un tonto.

Y se derrite al escucharla. "Eres un tonto" suena a "te quiero" y Merlín qué bien sabe que salga de sus labios en los que queda algo de carmín de la noche anterior. Ella baja las manos por su pecho y le acaricia y James se vuelve para abrazarla y besarla en la nariz. En las mejillas. En la comisura de la boca.

- No tienes que hacer esto, James. - Lo dice en bajito y sincera.

- Quiero hacerlo, Lil.

- Estamos en una guerra - en susurros parece que no es tan real -, nuestros amigos están en peligro a cada día que pasa. Nosotros también. No sé nada de Remus y Sirius o Mary o Alice desde hace semanas... Que conozcas al futuro marido de mi hermana no es importante.

- Te quiero, Lily - _por supuesto que te quiero _- y sé que para ti esto es importante. Tenemos que salir de esta casa o voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

- ¿Es por tu parte animal? - Dedo índice bajando hasta su ombligo y sonrisa pícara.

- A mi parte animal le gusta mucho la hierba y las chicas vírgenes.

- Potter.

_Ay. _Y cientos de recuerdos en un segundo. La coge de la cintura y no lo soporta más. La besa como el tonto enamorado que es. La besa como lo habría hecho (si hubiera podido) el James Potter al que le salió un grano en la frente en 1973. Nada ha cambiado. Ella es Lily, es su Lily; y cuando su Lily es la que le empuja sobre la cama con cuidado y se echa encima de él _ay ay _sus cinco sentidos no perciben nada aparte de el cuerpo de ella en la habitación.

Beso en los labios y luego con la lengua. Caliente y juguetona. Compara esos besos húmedos a los primeros - secretos - en los corredores del castillo. Lily es salvaje en la cama; es la que lleva las riendas y para qué mentirse: a James le encanta. Le baja los calzoncillos con ambas manos y se tumba sobre él, juntos y rozándose. Lo habrán hecho cientos de veces, de una forma, de otra "¿así bien?" y "¿esto te gusta así?" o "tal vez podríamos...".

Si alguna vez tuvieron miedo el uno del otro ahora les resulta absurdo; es cómico que en algún momento de su vida James tuviera miedo de levantarle el camisón a Lily. De acariciarle el pecho. Entre James Potter y Sirius Black siempre ha habido dos temas recurrentes: el quidditch y las tetas. Asusta pensar la cantidad de horas que han pasado hablando de tetas: de las grandes, de las pequeñas, de las que son feas ("Jimmy, no hay ninguna mujer que tenga las tetas feas" y "ah, ¿te tengo que recordar las de Emmeline Vance?") de las bonitas, de las de MacDonald, de las de Evans, de la práctica totalidad de tetas que hay en el universo. Y tantas horas, tantos años a la espalda concluyeron en que "a Sirius le van las grandes y a mí las pequeñas". _Bueno._

_A ver._

Decir que a James le gustan las tetas pequeñas es generalizar. Es generalizar muchísimo. Porque para empezar las tetas de Lily no son pequeñas. De acuerdo, no son las tetas más grandes del mundo y puede que le quepan en la mano y el aire haga compañía. _Pero y eso qué importa. _Son las tetas más bonitas que ha visto en su vida. Rosadas y redondas, firmes y moldeables y mejores de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Se las besa. Y a ella le gusta. Y a esas alturas de la película Lily tiene que estar notando su erección tanto que no puede evitar cogerla de los hombros y mirarla fijamente.

- Lily Evans, estoy muy pero que muy cachondo.

- James Potter, un año juntos y todavía no sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

- Es que aprendí de Remus y Sirius, no me puedes culpar.

- Remus sabe cómo tratar a las chicas.

- ¿Ah sí? - La besa. Se la come. Le empieza a quitar las bragas - Estoy seguro de que Remus no sabe hacer esto.

- Vale - Lily se sonroja -, admite que eso ha sido muy raro.

- ¿Hablar de un amigo mío mientras intento masturbarte? - Se encoge de hombros. Teatrero. Como siempre - Nah, he hecho cosas más perturbadoras.

- Calla, calla, siempre hablas demasiado.

Hacen el amor. Y eso sin duda es decir algo, sobre todo cuando fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes la comunidad mágica se empeña en hacer la guerra. Resbalan el uno con el otro. Gimen. Primero ella, rápida y ahogando un suspiro en el cuello de él. Después James, largo, sin dejar lugar al silencio: "oh, Lily. Síahhhhh. Nfg. Lily. Joder. En serio, ¿te he dicho ya que ahhhhhhhhh?".

Se duchan a toda velocidad "¿pero no has visto lo tarde que es?" y "ah, claro. Perdone señorita pero no ha sido mi culpa". A Lily apenas le da tiempo a recogerse el pelo en una alta coleta de caballo y James sonríe a su propio reflejo antes de que ella le agarre de la mano y le mire seriamente.

- Preferiría usar el autobús - gruñe él.

- Tienes que ser el único mago que no disfruta de lo que significa aparecerse.

- ¿Por qué no vamos en escoba?

- Queremos ser normales, ¿recuerdas?

- Y aparecer de la nada es lo que tu hermana va a entender como normal seguro.

- Shhh.

Se aparecen en un callejón de Londres y el único testigo es un gato que salta desde la tapa de un cubo de basura asustado. Lily tira de James para salir a la avenida principal y hace caso omiso de las protestas de este sobre ese tipo de viajes.

No están muy lejos de su destino: el restaurante _Balls Brothers Hay's_ que a James parece hacerle especial gracia. "Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo cuando esté el novio de Petunia delante" respondido con "¿Pero me tomas por tonto o qué?".

Lo cierto es que tonto no es pero se tiene que morder el labio para no reírse cuando los dos alcanzan la puerta del lugar y entran rápidamente. Lily no necesita más que un vistazo para distinguir a su hermana: rubia, estirada y de cuello largo, sentada en una mesa con expresión disgustada y a su prometido: Vernon; un joven GRANDE, con los ojos diminutos y pajarita en el cuello.

- ¿Tendría que haberme puesto corbata? - Susurra James en el oído de Lily. Medio en broma medio en serio.

- No has llevado corbata ni cuando tenías que llevarla como para empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Es Lily la que se acerca a ellos y James se concentra en parecer la persona más normal del mundo. Se lo ha aprendido muy bien:

1. Nada de hablar de quidditch

2. Nada de hablar de escobas

3. Nada de hablar de los Cannons

4. No sacar la varita

5. No mencionar Hogwarts

6. No hablar de cómo se conocieron

7. No decir ni mú sobre cómo se gana la vida

8. No abrir la boca a no ser que le pregunten algo

9. No jugar con los cubiertos

10. De nuevo evitar hablar de quidditch

11. Utilizar "por favor" y "gracias" siempre que sea necesario

12. No tocar a Lily delante de ellos dos

_Chupado._

- Perdonad - Lily ocupa la silla al lado de su hermana -, nos hemos entretenido porque...

- Lily no encontraba sus pendientes - sonríe James sentándose también. Sabe que Lily está pensando lo agradecida que se siente de que sea un mentiroso visceral.

- No llevas pendientes - sisea Petunia.

- Claro, porque no los hemos encontrado.

8. No abrir la boca a no ser que le pregunten algo

_Sobre ruedas._

- Bueno, Petunia, este es James - señala y James inclina la cabeza como se supone que tendría que hacer alguien de la realeza. Es la sangre Black que corre por sus venas - mi novio.

_Ay. Novio. Qué bien suena._

- Ya... - Frunce el ceño - Vernon Dursley, mi prometido.

- Hola. - A Vernon parece que le cuesta hablar y cuando James extiende la mano, la mira fijamente, como si en cualquier momento el chico fuera a convertir sus dedos en serpientes o algo parecido.

James se da cuenta y la aparta. Es la primera vez en su vida que alguien le rechaza de esa manera. Alguien que no sea Lily, claro. Puede que sea algo de los genes muggles de esta familia y los que se rodean de ella _o yo qué sé. _

La pelirroja sonríe, cogiendo la carta, pero para cualquiera que la conozca está visiblemente nerviosa. Y James que podría leerla con los ojos cerrados, es una evidencia.

- Ya hemos pedido, Lily. - Petunia sonríe. A James no se le escapa que es el tipo de sonrisa que dice "te jodes" y eso no le gusta en absoluto.

- Oh, está bien.

Le tienta abrazarla, decirle que todo va a ir bien pero "12. No tocar a Lily delante de ellos dos" así que espera con las manos encima de la mesa.

- Hemos pedido un poco de licor de melocotón - Vernon se atusa el bigote y mira a James -, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Melocotón? - Pisotón de Lily por debajo de la mesa - ¡Ay! Pues... Muy bien, sí, me parece muy bien.

- ¿Qué estás acostumbrado a beber?

_Cerveza de mantequilla. Y whiskey de fuego. Y esa mierda que prepara Sirius con vodka y tabletas de chocolate que haría potar a cualquiera pero que está buenísimo. Anda que no me he pillado yo buenas con esa cosa. _

- Cerveza.

- No somos de beber mucho alcohol - sonríe Lily -, a James no le sienta muy bien.

_Está acordándose de las Navidades del año pasado seguro. _James y Sirius cantando "pero mira como beben los peces en el río" en calzoncillos, Remus sentado en el suelo con una de esas botellas de ron de ocasión y tratando de ligar - de forma muy desastrosa - con una sorprendida Mary MacDonald que no sabía cómo recordarle que está prácticamente casi-casado para el resto de su existencia. Cuando se quedaron solos tuvo que meter la cabeza en el váter y degustar de nuevo hasta el primer asado que tomó en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cómo habéis venido hasta aquí? - Petunia recoloca con desagrado un tenedor de la mesa - Tengo entendido que vives lejos.

- Yo vivo con mi mejor amigo -explica James -, pero por motivos... complicados, llevo con Lily algo así como un mes. Es temporal.

- ¿Con un amigo? - A Vernon parece hacerle gracia - ¿Todavía?

- Bueno, tengo diecinueve años recién cumplidos y Sirius no podría vivir solo ni aunque se lo propusiera y Remus todavía no quiere dar ese pa... - Patada. Patada muy dolorosa en la rodilla -. Que Sirius es un desastre.

- ¿Sirius? - Vernon tuerce al boca - ¿Sirius B... Black? ¿ESE Sirius Black? - Se vuelve hacia Petunia. Su cara es un poema de rima asonante.

- Yo...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Petunia!

- Oh, Merlín - se le escapa a James. Y Lily se encuentra en tal estado de conmoción que ni puede decirle que se calle -. No me jodas que Sirius y tú...

- ¡No! - Chilla con las mejillas encendidas - Evidentemente que no. Vuestro querido amigo lo intentó pero yo... Yo no me relacionaría jamás con gente así.

- Conozco a Sirius como la palma de mi mano y lo que sigue lo consigue - James se ríe -, hostia pues esta no me la esperaba. El muy cabr... ¡Ay!

- ¿No es ese el camarero? - Lily pregunta en voz demasiado alta - ¡Sí!

Y por suerte lo es. El hombre deja cuatro platos delante de ellos y James se guarda para él eso de "con esto no tengo ni para empezar" porque el ambiente ya está demasiado caldeado. Sigue pensando en lo de la hermana de Lily y Sirius. Se pregunta cuándo y sobre todo por qué el muy desgraciado no se lo había contado. Seguramente, piensa, "se creyó que me iba a ofender solamente porque comparte la misma sangre que Lily y eso habría sido tachado de traición". _Pero joder, enterarme así..._

Empiezan a comer. Despacio y educadamente. Es una ensalada con queso aunque también podría tratarse de una hoja de lechuga con polvo blanco encima.

Durante todo el tiempo que dura el primer plato nadie habla. A veces Vernon murmura un "increíble" y James esconde la sonrisa con el dorso de la mano, pero las hermanas ni se miran la una a la otra.

Lily está atónita. Es cierto que James se ha salido del personaje completamente con sus "joder" y "hostia" y "cabrón" enlazados en una misma frase, pero no puede culparle porque lo de su hermana no tiene nombre. Ocho años hace que conoce a Sirius Black y todavía no entiende qué les da a las mujeres. _Y a Remus_, le dice una vocecita en bajo. _Es cierto. _Remus. La persona más coherente y racional que ha conocido en su vida, su mejor amigo, al que le confesó todos y cada uno de sus miedos y sentimientos. Al primero al que le dijo "creo que me gusta el idiota de Potter, ¿cómo lo soluciono?", al primero al que le daría la llave de su cámara en Gringotts y para qué mentirse, el primero al que le confiaría su vida si fuera necesario.

_¿Por qué entonces le gusta ese mendrugo?_

_"Por la misma razón que a ti te gusta James, tontita.", _de nuevo la vocecilla.

- ¿Y trabajas?

Le entran ganas de llorar. Lily mira a James casi con desesperación. Es increíble lo fácil que podía parecer esa comida en la lejanía y lo complicado que resulta sacar un tema que no les comprometa hasta las cejas.

- Yo... - James vacila - Estoy preparándome... Mis padres tenían una enorme fortuna y de momento utilizo eso para vivir y... Ya... Ya pensaré en algo.

7. No decir ni mú sobre cómo se gana la vida

- Parado entonces - Vernon sonríe, como si le satisficiese de alguna manera que James sea un vago redomado.

- No, no, porque parado sería si estuviera buscando trabajo - Lily lo ve venir. Esa sonrisa maliciosa. El "me caes muy muy mal tío" escrito en los ojos marrones -, yo me paso el día tirado en el sofá rascándome la tripa y viendo capítulos repetidos de Star Trek. Relaja muchísimo.

- Lo dice de broma - interviene ella -, James está preparándose unas oposiciones para trabajar en el gobierno.

- ¿En el gobierno? - A Petunia le hace gracia - ¿En el gobierno tú?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Juraría que no dejan entrar a alguien con esa combinación de colores en la ropa y... ese pelo.

James cierra el puño fuerte debajo de la mesa. Un segundo después los dedos de Lily le acarician el brazo y esa es la señal que necesita para levantarse con toda la educación que puede.

- Tengo que ir al servicio.

Y dice "servicio". Que bien podría haber dicho "al váter" o al "meadero", "cagadero", incluso "a vaciar el depósito".

Cuando cierra la puerta tras él se da cuenta de que lo está fastidiando todo. Se mira al espejo: lleva su camiseta naranja favorita, el color de los Chudley Cannons y una sobrecamisa azul de cuadros. _Creo que está bien. _Preparó esa combinación varios días atrás y le preguntó a Lily si estaba bien y ella dijo que sí. Es consciente de que nunca ha tenido mucha habilidad ni gusto para los colores en lo que tiene que ver con los atuendos muggles. Antes era Remus el que se preocupaba de que no llamase la atención y ahora es Lily. De normal le importa bien poco, pero justo hoy, justo ese día, se siente enormemente miserable por no haber podido hacer ni lo más fácil correctamente. Coge un poco de agua con las manos y trata de chafarse el pelo que le responde revolviéndose todavía más. Por primera vez en su vida maldice por lo bajo esa cualidad. _No, hoy no quiero parecer un jugador de quidditch. No quiero que parezca que acabo de echar un polvo aunque lo haya hecho. Quiero ser el novio perfecto de Lily._

_Quiero merecerla._

Cuando vuelve Lily no levanta la cabeza del nuevo plato que hay sobre la mesa. James se sienta con cuidado y al fijarse en lo que se supone que tiene que comer se le cae el mundo a los pies.

_No puede ser._

- Lily - la mira casi con cuidado. Como temiendo equivocarse hasta en eso -, esto...

- Lo sé, lo sé - contesta ella dulcemente. Incluso en esa situación es imposible no ver el cariño con el que le mira -. James no come ci... ciervo.

- Pero me puedo comer las patatas - miente. Claro que no puede comerse las patatas que están rozando la carne. Por Merlín, es que casi ni puede mirarlo sin que le den arcadas. _¿Es eso un hilo de sangre?_ Aparta el plato -. Bueno, no importa.

A Lily le cuesta esfuerzo tragárselo. No es que ella sea vegetariana ni nada por el estilo. De hecho considera que la carne es necesaria en una dieta sana. Le da pena por los animales: sí. Pero lo intentó cuando era adolescente y ahora que se considera un poco adulta sabe que no es capaz. Sin embargo una cosa es comer carne y otra muy diferente comer justamente ESE TIPO de carne. _Circe, parece que Petunia lo haya hecho a idea._

- ¿Eres herbívoro? - Vernon mastica con la boca abierta y James siente cómo su estómago da una voltereta con triple tirabuzón y se come de morros el fondo de la piscina.

- ¿Vegetariano? - Repite un poco sin entender - No, más bien es que me sienta mal la carne.

- Mejor, no comer carne es de gilipollas.

- Los Beatles son vegetarianos - _los tres que quedan al menos _- y no creo que sean gilipollas.

- Pero son unos hippies - gruñe el otro -. Esas greñas de pelo y esa ropa... Por no hablar de las drogas. Hippies.

- Son mi grupo favorito.

- ¿No tienen grupos de música allí en... - mueve el tenedor en el aire - en tu mundillo?

- Vivimos en el mismo mundo. - Sisea Lily en voz baja.

- Sí, pero mi grupo favorito siguen siendo Los Beatles.

Puede soportar muchas cosas pero entre esas no figura "aguantar a un tío que se mete con los putos Beatles". Porque para empezar son Los Beatles y para terminar son Los Putos Beatles. Y es herejía como mínimo decir que son unos hippies a secas. Si James tiene una hija en algún momento de su vida la llamará Lucy o Jude o Michelle y nadie - puede que Lily - podrá impedírselo. _POR FAVOR. PROFANAR ASÍ A "EL GRUPO". _Joder. Es que hay que esforzarse para caerle peor. James pensaba que había conocido a la persona más despreciable del mundo en la figura de Severus Snape. Parecía que el universo le había creado específicamente para que le molestaran todas y cada una de las cosas que el tío se dedicaba a hacer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. _PERO POR LO MENOS NUNCA SE METIÓ CON LOS BEATLES._

Olía mal. Sudaba mucho. Tenía el pelo graso. La voz irritante. La nariz grande. Los dientes amarillos. Los calzoncillos feos. Se intentaba ligar a su chica (no era su chica todavía pero para el caso patatas). Odiaba a sus amigos y era un ser repugnante con ideas vomitivas. Pero un día le escuchó decir que le gustaba _Octopus Garden_ y _vaya_ que aunque en ese momento le sentó como una patada en el recto ahora casi le hace hasta sonreír. _Vale. No tanto_. Pero el odio disminuye un poquito.

- Si algún día James y yo nos casamos - Lily le acaricia el pelo -, pondremos _Across the Universe_, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - y la coge de la mejilla. Y la besa suavemente en los labios. E inevitablemente los dos se funden en un morreo que dura un buen rato. Ajenos a su alrededor.

13. No tocar a Lily delante de ellos dos

- Ejem - Petunia da un golpecito sobre la mesa y los dos se separan sobresaltados -. Vernon y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de cuatro semanas. Querría que... - le cuesta decirlo - vinieras - vinierais a nuestra boda.

- ¿De verdad? - Lily abre mucho los ojos. Y James disfruta de verla feliz - ¿Podemos ir a vuestra boda?

- Eres mi hermana y tú... Eres la pareja de mi hermana, de momento.

_Hija de la gran p..._

- ¡Es maravilloso Tuney!

- La celebraremos en una capilla bastante alejada de la ciudad así que supongo que necesitaréis un vehículo para poder ir.

- Oh - Lily asiente poco convencida.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es que ni James ni yo conducimos pero... Pero no hay problema, nos buscaremos la vida, no te preocupes.

- ¿No usáis coches los de... vuestra clase? - Vernon no parece querer dejar pasar el tema.

- Sí - James asiente -. De hecho donde vivía con mis padres está un poco lejos de Londres, así que siempre utilizaba un autobús. Pero la verdad es que prefiero otro tipo de vehículos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

No quiere responder. Principalmente porque no puede. Mira de reojo a Lily y ella inclina el hombro derecho en un "continúa".

- Una escoba - suena más bien a _unscb_.

2. Nada de hablar de escobas

- ¿Una escoba? - Parece que se ríe - ¿De las de barrer?

- No, o sea, sí. Son escobas de carreras. También hay familiares.

- ¡Cómo las brujas de los cuentos de críos, Petunia! - Es evidente que ese vino se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza y es igual de obvio que el joven no está muy acostumbrado a beber. James agradece su resistencia curtida por los años de borracheras en el castillo y fuera de él; porque no podría permitirse no estar lúcido en ese momento.

- No exactamente, nosotros tenemos un deporte... - Ya está: el monstruo ha escapado - Se llama quidditch y volamos en escobas. Hay una Liga y todo. Mi grupo favorito, los Chudley Cannons la han ganado varias veces.

1. Nada de hablar de quidditch

3. Nada de hablar de los Cannons

- ¿Has escuchado? - Y se ríe. Muy fuerte - Dice que juegan al güidich.

- Quidditch.

- Vernon, por favor...

- ¡No, no! ¡Este chico es graciosísimo! - Da un golpe a la mesa - ¿Y qué más tienes que contar?

- Uhmmm, ¿nada?

- ¡VENGA! ¡QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS TONTERÍAS!

Lily, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, deja caer el tenedor sobre la mesa.

- Petunia, ¿podrías decirle a tu prometido que se controle?

- ¿Perdona?

- No, no te perdono nada - se le juntan las palabras al hablar -. Desde que hemos llegado no habéis hecho otra cosa que ponernos contra la pared para tratar de demostrar que no somos...

- ¿Que no sois qué? - Los labios finos de Petunia forman una línea recta - Dilo, Lily. Dilo.

- ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE NADA, PETUNIA!

- ¡Por supuesto que no entiendo nada! - Y ahora las dos levantadas - Tú siempre has sido doña perfecta, la lista, la que hace que papá y mamá estén orgullosos, ¡cómo podría yo tener idea de cómo funcionan las cosas!

- Ahí ha dado en el clavo - murmura James arriesgando lo que puede ser su vida o tal vez sus genitales.

- ¡PORQUE TÚ TE EMPEÑAS EN RECHAZARME UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡TODO LO QUE HAGO ESTÁ MAL! ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA GUSTARTE, PETUNIA?

- Nada - las mejillas de Petunia Evans se tiñen de rojo -, ¡no tienes que hacer nada! ¡Marcharte eso es lo que tienes que hacer!

- Por favor - Lily junta las manos, ojos fijos en su hermana mayor -, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

James permanece en silencio. Inconscientemente se ha levantado y tiene una mano en la espalda de Lily. Nota cómo ella tiembla, cómo todas las emociones se extienden por su cuerpo. Nunca jamás la había visto así, y desde luego no es una imagen que quiera volver a presenciar. Es increíble. Lily, la persona que a sus ojos no tiene nada de malo (tal vez mastique el chicle muy alto. También tiene que cuidar su costumbre de corregir a la gente) está ahí suplicándole a una tía horrible. Le está diciendo que cambiaría por ella.

¿Quién en el mundo sería capaz de negarle eso? ¿Quién?

- Lárgate, Lily.

No necesita decirlo dos veces. La pelirroja se da media vuelta y con paso rápido echa a andar hacia la salida. James se queda quieto un segundo; el tiempo suficiente como para mirar a Petunia a los ojos y luego en silencio seguir a Lily al exterior.

- Lily... - La alcanza cuando ella camina hacia el callejón en el que se aparecieran rato atrás - Lily...

La coge de las manos suavemente y realiza el hechizo de aparición, concentrándose en su dormitorio. Vueltas y más vueltas. E incluso una vez estabilizados, todo da vueltas. La casa, la habitación, ellos, juntos y por separado.

Lily se deja caer en el colchón, manos en la cara y hombros temblorosos.

Y entonces, entonces James no sabe qué hacer.

Se congela. No es que Lily no haya llorado delante de él nunca. Evidentemente él ha derramado lágrimas con mucha más facilidad que la chica. Pero sería totalmente injusto decir que la forma en la que Lily está llorando se puede comparar a las anteriores.

No está viendo una película triste.

No está siendo rechazada por un chico.

No está recibiendo una mala nota.

Es algo mucho más intenso y James entiende perfectamente qué es lo que se siente. Está llorando porque una persona a la que quiere le desprecia y ella no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Nunca se lo dirá; que así es como él se sintió durante unos cuantos años. Claro que no. Porque Lily no necesita saber eso.

En su lugar, simplemente se sienta a su lado, le pasa el brazo por el hombro y ella deja caer la cabeza sobre él. Sus ojos verdes brillan y las mejillas están rojas, e incluso en un momento como ese, James es incapaz de no pensar que es demasiado guapa, que la abrazaría y no la soltaría nunca jamás.

La coge de la barbilla y la obliga a que le mire.

- Yo, no sé qué hacer para... No sé qué hago mal, James...

- No haces nada mal - se le atragantan las palabras -. De hecho creo que ha sido culpa mía. Tendrías que haber ido tú sola. Ya sabes que soy insoportable, que hablo de más y diablos, no tendría que haber sacado el tema de los Cannons.

- No ha sido tu culpa - susurra en su mejilla -. Esta vez no ha sido tu culpa.

- Eso está bien, porque casi siempre tengo la culpa de todo.

- Sí, eso es verdad - medio sonríe -, gracias por lo de hoy, James.

- ¿Por hacer el borrico? Porque soy un borrico, Lily.

- Por estar a mi lado - y le abraza, fuerte, cálido y eterno en el recuerdo -. De hecho, por estar siempre a mi lado. Por pasarme ese cuerno de babosa en clase de Pociones en el primer año en el colegio. Por insistir. Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, James.

- ¡Bueno! - Se sonroja - A ver, no es que fuera detrás de ti... O sea... ¡Soy un encanto! Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías por caer en mis red...

Le besa. Y le hace callar. Le quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesilla más cercana. Después se vuelve a acercar a él y con un gesto le indica que se tumbe. Ahí en la cama Lily Evans le susurra muy bajito que le quiere. James se acuerda de la primera vez que se lo dijo y no puede evitar sonreír. Ha llegado un punto en su vida que nada tendría sentido sin Lily. Que se le hace extraño pensar en sí mismo como James y no Lily. A sus oídos suena bien James y Lily o Lily y James, pero no el uno sin el otro.


End file.
